Xtremewwe13
xtremewwe13 is an ISB superstar who has been in the business since the brand of ECW was born. Better known by his real name Arnaldo, or Arny for short. While he's not one of the users who took the ISB by "storm", he has many accomplishments under his sleeve and is still competing under the new ISB Warzone. History ECW and Hardcore reign Arny was called up to the ISB when moderator Jim was in charge, but had little to no matches due to rosters being stacked with great names. With the success of the ISB growing immensely at the time, Hitman_Hart was called upon running a new brand which would be named ECW. Xtreme was then drafted to ECW and one of the mid card superstars. Arny's first feud was against ecw234 and Imdrobvious, in which all three competitors faced off in a series of matches. Arny's debut match didn't go as planned when he lost to ecw234 in a well fought match, but later bounced back. The three superstars went back and forth until it was time to put up or shut up. At the following PPV, all three men would be placed in a triple threat match for the Hardcore championship in which xtremewwe13 would emerge victorious and win his first title in the ISB. Being the Hardcore champion meant that you had to defend it 24 hours of the day, anywhere on the boards. Arny, however, took on all challenges with confidence and retained the title a couple of times. Later in his careen, while still being the Hardcore champ, Arny had to take a break from the ISB cause of family related issues, thus vacating the title and never losing it. Impact Chase ECW had taken a big hit by the time he came back, with H_H gone, M_uNiT2k5 and BigAC88 assumed charge of ECW and ran the brand smoothly. In his journey to capture what was his, xtremewwe13 lost to VivaLaBen and failed to recapture the Thread title. Later that year, Arny entered a battle royal for the vacated Impact championship and won defeating many ISB superstars, most noticeably, SJDubya. After this happened, SJ made his mission to go after Arny's title and successfully beating him for it after a few matches. Arny and SJ would continue to feud in probably one of the most memorable feuds at the time. The feud would come to an end at WrestleMania 2, when SJ put the Impact title on the line against Arny in a 2 out of 3 falls match. xtremewwe13 once again failed to recapture the title when he lost to SJ. After the match, SJ shook Arny's hand and told him it was a pleasure to compete with him. That ended the xtremewwe13 and SJDubya feud, one that will probably be remembered by both superstars for a long time. Impact Title and Becoming a Tag Team Champion Fast forward a little bit and once again, the Impact title would be vacated and once again, xtremewwe13 would go on and capture it for a second time. This time, defeating NickAwesome. This would spark a rivalry between the two in which Arny would get the upper hand in pretty much every match. Arny went on to defend the title against Nick several times. Up to that point, it was all wins against Nick and no loses. This was all in the jeff_hardy_rulz reign. Eventually, Nick stopped trying to come for the title and focused more on the Tag Team titles. Arny on the other hand, continued to dominate. A few months later, Nick had won the tag team titles and had to name a partner. He shocked the ISB world when he chose his long time rival, xtremewwe13. Both superstars became allies and so at this point, xtreme was a double champion. However, that all came to an end when he had to take an absense due to injury. In his last promo before leaving to heal, he handed Nick back the Tag Team title and awarded him with the Impact title and telling him to take care of it until he returns. xtremewwe13 returned with a vengeance, with anger built up within him. Soon after his return, he quickly called Nick out, literally insulting him for losing HIS Impact title and the Tag Team belts. This cause what seemed to be an allied tag team to go at it again and re opened the wound that was once there. At the time, Gen-Now was the General Manager of RAW, so he made a match, one that would finally put an end to everything; NickAwesome vs. xtremewwe13 in a grudge match. Up to this point, Nick had been winless against xtreme, and thus he had a lot more to prove against a raged warrior. After a questionable count, Nick picked up the win against Xtreme and finally "beat" him before leaving to Smackdown. Later, it was claimed by the GM that Nick should have never won and that he rigged it cause he felt sorry for him. The Dark Resistance is born In August of 2009, two of the most dominat faces in the ISB formed forces to rule over the RAW brand. xtremewwe13 saw a good feature in his now tag team partner, he saw success, he saw gold. The long time predator of the ISB looked into the snake eyes of Serpent and decided to form an unstoppable force. The Dark Resistance was born. Not many time passed when it was time to debut as a tag team. Debuting against the Tag Team champions at the time, the Diamonds, xtremewwe13 and Serpent222 made a statement and beat the Diamonds to become the new Tag Team champions. It was a successful debut and what set the tone for future matches. Both members of the Resistance thought it'd be a good idea to expand the dominance into the lower division since they were ruling the top. They looked into many characters in the lower division but only found one user to be interesting, Firefly-version1.0. Soon after, the Dark Resistance introduced its new member, Firefly and became a faction that would dominate all divisions and the entire ISB. World Heavyweight Champion Still under the j_h_r management, ISB RAW would have one of Arny's most memorable matches and possibly the most successful one to date. In a Tag Team Warfare where Los Saviors, Diamonds and the Resistance feuded for a while, manager Jeff would make a blockbuster announcement. He announced that at SummerSlam, Los Saviors (Mike and Ben), Diamonds (Blake and Matt) and Dark Resistance (Arny and Serpent) would compete in an Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship. It was every man for himself, even though teams worked together at some point. It was an extremely violent match, no doubt, but it's considered to be a great match and the best match of the PPV SummerSlam. Here, Blake's long reign as World champion would come to an end after months of ruling the ISB RAW Brand. There was sure to be a new World champion, and the two men left were VivaLaBen and xtremewwe13 who entered last and was fresh for the match. Both men had a good chance to win, but it was xtremewwe13 who would put Ben in the Play Breaker and ending the match. Arny celebrated his victory and first World title, as members of the Dark Resistance came in to congratulate him. He put that same title on the line the next PPV, Breaking Point, against the man he pinned at the EC, VivaLaBen. In a one sided match, xtreme would easily retain his World title. While xtreme cheered in success, the Smackdown brand was breaking, and Chairman, jp, asked xtreme to assume duties of the brand. Arny did not refuse the job at hand, and helped Smackdown on its bad time. Doing so, Xtreme left RAW and vacated the World title. In Wrestling Finishers *Xtreme'd (Spear) - Late 2007-Early 2008 *Play Breaker (Vertebreaker) - Early 2008-Present Signature Moves *Drive-By Kick *Dragon Screw *Short Brainbuster *Facebreaker knee smash *Flapjack *Running big boot *Single leg Boston crab *Snap over head belly to belly suplex *Three-quater facelock Championships and Accomplishments *Hardcore Champion 1x *Impact Champion 2x *Tag Team Champion 3x (1. w/ NickAwesome - 2. w/ Serpent222 - 3. w/ Dark Resistance) (Current) *RAW World Heavyweight Champion 1x *Former Smackdown! General Manager *Boned Your Mom